


Ears

by NixTheLapin47



Series: Kallura One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gen, I think?, Keith is a cat, Klance if you squint, and everyone knows it, fight me on this, furry ears, idk i write angst, keith hates his ears, sorry no shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixTheLapin47/pseuds/NixTheLapin47
Summary: Keith does NOT like his new ears. But someone else does...





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I came up will this a while ago and tried to make a comic, but my drawing skills are shit so let’s try writing! Enjoy!

Keith sat alone in the lounge, not really doing anything. Normally, he’d be on the training deck, but after his Galran heritage began to show, he decided to go somewhere the others wouldn’t expect to find him. (Though the lounge wasn’t really  _ that _ great of a hiding spot.) 

 

It’s not like they were uncomfortable around him; in fact, it was the opposite. They were  _ too  _ comfortable. Particularly Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, who would would tease him non-stop about his “cat ears.” Lance even kept trying to pet him! Even _ if _ his ears did look like a cat’s (which they totally did, but Keith would  _ never _ admit that), he certainly didn’t like being pet like a cat. To make it even worse, Lance even got Hunk and Pidge hooked in a game that he made. For the past week, Keith has been bombarded by the three trying to fondle his ears. 

 

So his solution: avoid them. 

 

But sticking in the lounge soon became boring and he quickly considered leaving. The thought was immediately disturbed when he heard the doors opening behind him. He jumped out of the seat and turned to the doorway, expecting one of them preparing to grab his ears again. Instead, he was surprised to see Allura. She almost looked just as surprised to see him. 

 

Keith shook away his shock and resumed a neutral expression. 

 

“Sorry, I thought you were Lance,” he said, referring to his response to the door. 

 

Allura’s shocked expression also disappeared and was replaced with a light smile. 

 

“It’s fine,” she said understandingly. “Is that why you’re hiding in here?” 

 

Keith nodded in confirmation. He turned and sat back down. He lifted his arm and ran a hand through his dark purple hair. 

 

“He’s driving me crazy! Not just him, though! Hunk and Pidge won’t stop trying to pet me like I’m a cat!” 

 

“I’ve noticed,” Allura replied, clearly amused by the situation. She walked over and sat down next to Keith. “I’m sure it will pass. They won’t do it forever.” 

 

Keith chuckled before turning his head towards Allura. 

“I wouldn’t bet on it. In case you haven’t noticed, they’re having a competition: whoever pets me the most wins. And they’re pretty competitive, so they won’t back down easily.” 

 

“As a matter of fact, I have heard. Pidge tried to get me, Shiro, and Coran involved.” 

 

Keith winced. 

 

“Great! Now who I have to avoid?” 

 

“Shiro said no, but Coran said yes. At first, at least. He decided against it after thinking about the consequences.” She finished her sentence with a light chuckle. 

 

_ Phew. _

 

He froze. Then widened his eyes as he looked at Allura.  

 

_ Wait… _

 

“Did you-”

 

“-accept?” Allura finished. “No, I find the game rather silly. Not too interested, to be honest.”

Keith sighed in relief and slumped in the seat, eyes closed. 

 

Seeing his defenses down, Allura smirked. As quietly as possible, she lifted her arm and reached her hand towards Keith, or more specifically, his ear. She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t notice her attempt. 

 

He did. 

 

He opened his yellow eyes and immediately noticed Allura’s hand creeping dangerously close to one of his ears. 

 

“AHH!” 

 

He jumped out of the seat and backed away from Allura, a look of betrayal taking up his face. 

 

“I thought you said you weren’t playing the game!” 

 

“I’m not!” Allura said in defense. 

 

She got up and stood to face Keith, who took another step back. His look of betrayal transitioned to one of disbelief as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Then  _ why  _ were you trying to touch my ear?” 

 

“Well…”

 

Allura fiddled with her fingers and avoided Keith’s gaze. 

 

“Well,” she continued, “they were just making a huge fuss about it. I told myself that I wouldn’t get involved, but I just got curious and couldn’t help myself.” Her arms fell to her sides and her head turned back to Keith, who was unrelenting in his glare. She crossed her arms, trying to copy Keith’s stance. “What’s the big deal anyways?” 

 

Keith looked baffled. 

 

“‘ _ What’s the big deal? _ ’ How would you like it if they kept trying to touch  _ your  _ ears?” 

 

“Well, I don’t know! No one’s ever tried to touch my ears before!” 

 

Keith paused for a moment. Then a devious smirk grew on his face. Allura soon realized her mistake. 

 

“Quiznak.” 

 

~~~

 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had searched all over the castle. They even checked the training deck, where their resident galra usually spends his time. Alas, Keith was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Ugghhh,” Pidge moaned. She slumped into her paladin chair, frustrated by the lack of success in their hunt. “ _ Where is he _ ?” 

 

“C’mon, Pidge,” Lance said, standing behind her chair. “We can’t give up! He’s in the castle  _ somewhere… _ ” 

 

“Lance, we’ve been looking for  _ hours _ ,” Hunk reasoned. He followed Pidge’s actions and fell into his own chair. “You know, maybe we should just stop? We’ve been teasing him about his ears for a while, it’s getting kinda old.” 

 

“What? No! C’mon, guys; it’s no fun with just me!” 

 

“Still on your game?” came a voice from behind them. 

 

They all looked to the source and found Coran walking in. 

 

“Oh, hey Coran,” Hunk said casually. 

 

“Coran!” Lance yelled, seeing an opportunity. “Help me find Keith! These two are bailing on me!” 

 

“No no no!” Coran said quickly, putting his hands up. “I already told you that I wouldn’t take part in it.” 

 

“Hmph!” 

 

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. 

 

“However…” he continued. 

 

Lance, and even Pidge and Hunk, perked up. 

 

“I did see him heading towards the lounge… perhaps he’s in there.” 

 

Pidge slapped her forehead. “The lounge! Of course! Why didn’t we think to look there! It’s so obvious!” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure,  _ now  _ you’re interested.” 

 

“Well, yeah,” Hunk interjected. “We know where he is now!” 

 

“Just don’t tell him that I gave you the information. I’d rather not have him after me later…” Coran requested. He tugged at his collar at the thought. 

 

“First one to get him wins!” exclaimed Pidge. 

 

Then she took off towards the lounge, with Hunk following right behind her. 

 

“Hey!” Lance called. “Wait up!” 

 

They quickly raced through the blue-light hallways, clamoring over each other when they slipped at the turns. Lance almost immediately caught up to them, taking the lead. Though despite her short size, Pidge was pulling a surprisingly close second. 

 

When they finally reached the lounge, they almost crashed into the wall because they couldn’t slow down. They all paused to compose themselves, then they opened the door and stepped in, expecting to see Keith, sitting vulnerably inside. 

 

Keith  _ was  _ in there, but not how they expected. Instead of finding him sitting down, oblivious to their mischievous plans, he was there with Allura. But that wasn’t the strangest part. 

 

Both of them were grabbing each others’ ears, holding on to them tightly and grunting as the other tried to get away. They didn’t seem to notice the other three paladins who had entered the room. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING???” Lance screamed. He looked horrified at the sight of their faces that close. 

 

“AHH!” they both shrieked, suddenly aware of the their presence.

 

Keith and Allura immediately let go of each other and spun around towards the door. Both of their faces flushed red, though Keith’s was more of a magenta due to his purple hue. 

 

“Uh, well-” Allura started, but was interrupted by Lance. 

 

“WERE YOU GUYS GOING TO KISS??” 

 

Behind him, Pidge and Hunk facepalmed. Allura and Keith were both dumbstruck. Keith brought a hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Lance, that’s no-” 

 

“Nope! Don’t even try to deny it!” he interrupted, again. He swiped his arm across empty air for dramatic effect. “I can see the truth all over your faces!” He pointed an accusing finger in their general direction. 

 

“In any case,” Allura sputtered, eager to change the topic, “what are you all doing in here?” 

 

Keith flinched, immediately realizing the three’s motives. He glared at Allura for bringing it up. Noticing his look, Allura winced.

 

_ Oops... _

 

A devilish grin grew on Lance’s face and not a moment later, he lept, not ran,  _ lept _ towards Keith and grasped at the fluffy appendages on Keith’s head. 

 

Keith’s hands shot up to his head and pressed his ears against his scalp. They were completely covered, leaving no room for Lance to grab at them. Still, that didn’t stop him from trying. 

 

Pidge spoke up, “Well we  _ were _ going to try that to determine the winner… but there’s not really a point anymore.” 

 

Lance, Keith, and Allura all looked back at her with confusion. Lance looked particularly shocked with his mouth gaping open; he even stopped trying to get Keith’s hands away from his ears. 

 

“What do you mean there’s no point??” Lance yelped. 

 

“Well,” Hunk answered, “Allura was holding his ears when we came in; so technically, she’s the winner.” 

 

Now it was Keith and Allura’s turn for their mouths to drop. Allura looked to Keith, who shrugged back; he was just as confused as she was. 

 

“She wasn’t even playing!!” 

 

Keith could help but to agree: she  _ wasn’t _ playing. But if saying that Allura won got the others to stop petting him, there was no way he’d try to go against that. 

 

Hunk shrugged in response to Lance’s complaint. 

 

“Yeah, but she still got to him first,” Pidge agreed. 

 

Before Lance had the chance to argue anymore, the green and yellow paladins turned around and left the room. 

 

A low growl surfaced in Lance’s throat. Why was he the only one interested in the game? The betrayal of Hunk and Pidge definitely hit him hard. 

 

He whipped around and squinted his eyes at the two aliens. He pointed his finger at them as he walked out backwards. 

 

“I’m watching you…” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes (can he even do that anymore??) as the blue paladin left the room. 

 

“Well that was…” Allura paused, looking for the right word. 

 

“Crazy? Bizarre? Absolutely bonkers?” Keith suggested. 

 

“I was going to say ‘odd,’ but I suppose those work as well.” 

 

Keith released a deep breath then walked back over to the seat, which he quickly deflated in. Allura followed, but stepped up the seat towards the exit. Before going through the door, she paused and looked back fondly at Keith’s relaxing state. 

 

She stepped back over and quickly ruffled the hair between his ears, which received a swat and a growl. She giggled and brought her hand back down to her side. Then without saying anything, she turned and left the room. 

 

Keith was left in the room; his only companion was silence. 

 

He brought a hand up to his head and cupped his ear. He teased it with his thumb and index finger as he thought back on what just happened with Allura. 

 

He smiled and let go of his ear. 

 

_ Maybe these ears weren’t so bad after all…  _


End file.
